


Слишком много тебя

by Kami_Nader



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: В жизни Чжунэ всего слишком.Ким Ханбина особенно.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ку Чжунэ семнадцать и ему всего слишком много.  
Слишком много солнца в июле. Много моря. Дохуя летней домашки. И по самое горло Ким Ханбина.

Тот, между прочим, лежит на его кровати, задрав ноги на стену и что-то мычит себе под нос, отбивая карандашом ритм, и изредка записывая что-то в тетрадке. Чжунэ не сомневается — там очередной «шедевр». Ку фыркает, потому что хипхап для него от музыки далёк. Чего уж там, Ханбин со своим рэпом и Чжунэ с его любовью к соулу не очень-то совместимы. «Да нихуя не совместимы» — фыркает про себя Чжунэ и молча швыряет подушку в хёна, который как всегда непонятно что забыл в квартире младшего. Ханбин не глядя кидает подушку обратно. Чжунэ пустым местом себя ощущать мягко говоря не любит. Но когда Ханбин с головой в новом тексте — иначе никак.

— «Ты — раскалённое железо в моих венах» — как звучит? — но да, иногда Ханбин вспоминает о существовании младшего.  
— Жутко звучит, — ворчит Чжунэ, утыкаясь обратно в своё летнее задание. — Почему твои песни о чувствах вечно такие? А где про бабочек в животе и прочую поеботень?

В комнате повисает тишина и Чжунэ уверен, что старший просто снова его игнорит. Но, сталкиваясь с чужим пронзительным взглядом, хмурится и бросает возмущённое «Чо опять?». Ханбин резко наклоняется к нему с кровати. Они стукаются зубами в поцелуе, кусают губы. Чжунэ сжимает пальцами шею старшего и ловит губами чужой болезненный стон.

— Иди ты нахуй, Ку Чжунэ, — выстанывает Ханбин, отталкивая младшего, — какие, блять, бабочки в животе, ты себя видел вообще?

Они продолжают свои дела в воздухе полном электрических разрядов. Чжунэ смотрит на Ханбина, корпящего над песней. У хёна губы алые и влажные, кадык нервно дёргается, и грудная клетка ходуном от тяжёлого дыхания. Чжунэ в штанах тесно, да и где-то в солнечном сплетении тоже. Ёбаный Ким Ханбин.

— Ты, знаешь ли, такой же, — заявляет Чжунэ, нагло отбирая чужую тетрадь, заглядывая в неё и седлая чужие бёдра, — как ты там сказал? Железом по венам? Это всё ты, ублюдок.

Ханбин снова целует первым. И где-то в поцелуе теряется его тихое «Заткнись уже».


	2. Chapter 2

У Ку Чжунэ тяги к книгам нет и отродясь не было, если это не комиксы о супер-героях или какие-нибудь триллерные детективы с неаппетитными подробностями. Но Ханбин не зря хён, а потому просто швыряет в Чжунэ книгу со словами «Не прочитаешь — тебе хана». Чжунэ знает, что его тщедушный хён ему ничего не сделает. Но книгу прочитывает. И следующую. И все те, которые в последствии приносит старший. Даже какого-то сопливого французского романиста.

А Ханбин смотрит фильмы, которые кидает ему Чжунэ. Плюётся ядом, морщится, закатывает глаза. Но смотрит. И младший впоследствии находит некоторые из них в Избранном пользователя «B.I».

Что поделать, если Ким Ханбин упрямый баран, который не может просто сказать: «Мне нравится это, и я хочу, чтобы ты оценил тоже» или «Я послушал песню, что ты скинул. Это потрясающе».

Что поделать, если Чжунэ такой же дебил.

Он всегда первым слушает все тексты Ханбина. Дрожит, когда тот зачитывает в пустой комнате или врубает новоиспечённую аранжировку. Младший за словом в карман не лезет, а потому Бину по первое число прилетает критика. И про писклявый голос, и про несоответствие текста с музыкой.

А потом Ханбин слышит свой новый уже записанный трек в чужих наушниках, когда утром они собираются на учёбу. И Чжунэ лишь молча со своим похерфейсом показывает Ханбину фак. И делает звук громче.

***

— Героиня той книги ничего не знала о любви, если смотреть с моей точки зрения, — заявляет Чжунэ в один из вечеров, когда ругаться нет ни настроения, ни сил.  
— Почему же? — Ханбин смотрит даже с интересом.  
— Она говорила «Люблю тебя самой нежной любовью». А я люблю самой острой ненавистью.  
— Просто ты дефектный, — хмыкает Ханбин, — всё у тебя как не у нормальных людей.

Чжунэ щурится, смотрит пристально, и у старшего от этого взгляда ощущение пощечины.

— А для тебя любовь — это тёплый ужин, заботливая жена и кучка спиногрызов, барахтающихся на ковре в гостиной? Такая вот «нежная любовь»?

Слова из уст Чжунэ капают ядом и словно отравляют воздух. Ханбин чувствует отвращение. Такое тонкое и мерзкое, мурашками пробирающееся под кожу. И Бин знает, как избавиться от этого ощущения.

Он заваливает младшего на ковёр. Чжунэ усмехается победно, когда его губы накрывают кусачим поцелуем.

— Совсем дебил? — спрашивает Ханбин тяжело дыша, после того как Чжунэ крадет у него весь воздух из лёгких. — Какая к черту «нежная любовь»? Я ненавижу тебя, уёбок.  
— Я знаю, — звучит в ответ, и длинные сильные руки обнимают подрагивающие ханбиновы плечи. Тот ложится, прижимаясь к груди младшего и в его ушах отдаётся стук чужого сердца.  
— Ненавижу тебя самой слепой любовью.


	3. Chapter 3

У Ханбина действительно тяжёлая неделя. Зачёты, подработка и звонки из дома, которые выбивают парня из колеи на пару часов. Чжунэ не знает, в чём дело, но когда старшему звонят из Кореи, тот слушает, сжимая телефон до побелевших костяшек, отвечает тихо, еле слышно.

У Ханбина тяжёлая неделя — он не успевает почти ни разу посраться с Чжунэ, и тот понимает, что дело, видимо, дрянь. Бин весь как натянутая струна, того и гляди лопнет, и этого лучше избежать, чтобы не пострадали окружающие. В частности сам Чжунэ.

В субботний поздний вечер Ханбин возвращается в дом к младшему и ловит себя на мысли, что практически живёт у него. Почему-то именно на этой неделе это открытие кажется каким-то неправильным. Но хорошенько осмыслить парню это не удаётся. Короткое смс «Пиздуй на крышу» заставляет Ханбина кряхтя подниматься по лестнице.

Старший порядочно офигевает. Потому что либо Ку Чжунэ грёбаный романтик, либо очень проницательный друг. На крыше пледы, небольшой ящик пива и два большущих ведёрка с жареной курочкой.

— Это всё… — Ханбин хочет подколоть, спросить, не будут ли ему сейчас делать предложение руки и сердца. Но младший его перебивает.  
— Сегодня тепло, — бурчит Чжунэ. И старший кивает в ответ. Конечно. Сегодня тепло — и это единственная причина. Сегодня так тепло, что Ханбин кутается в свою толстовку и радуется, что зачётная неделя позади и заболеть теперь не страшно. Сегодня дохрена тепло, так, что Бина передергивает от вида Чжунэ в футболке и домашних штанах.

Когда они садятся и кутаются каждый в ещё два небольших пледа, Бину кажется, что они выглядят как придурки. С таким же успехом можно было бы пить и есть в тёплой квартире. Однако перед ними простирается спальный район. Свет в чужих окнах, фонари и фары проезжающих машин. Ханбин открывает первую банку с пивом.

— Поедешь домой, — Чжунэ словно даже не спрашивает, так, утверждает, после пары минут вполне комфортной тишины. Ханбин кивает молча. Чжунэ больше ничего не говорит, не спрашивает о причинах. Пьёт пиво да смотрит на огни. И Ханбину кажется, что ещё ни разу в его жизни не было такого правильного момента.  
— У отца проблемы на работе. Мама скучает. И Ханбёль… — Бин делает большой глоток и сминает банку, — Бёль приболела.

Чжунэ молча кивает. Он помнит, что даже малейшая простуда сестры вызывает у Ханбина приступы паники. Ему долететь-доехать сейчас до малышки наверное только бы. Остальное так, второстепенное.

— У меня билет на утренний рейс, — Ханбин роняет слова в гул ночного спящего Токио и Чжунэ с громким железным лязгом сминаемой им банки ставит точку в его предложении.

Ханбин вздрагивает от порыва холодного воздуха, когда младший резко сдергивает с него плед. У парня крупные мурашки от ледяных пальцев Чжунэ, забирающегося руками под чужую толстовку. «Придурок, холодно же», — Ханбин ноет, матерится, но выгибается навстречу чужим сухим губам и холодным рукам. Младший кусает Бинов кадык, мнёт цепкими пальцами выпирающие рёбра, слегка царапая их. Ханбина трясёт от контрастов: когда его разгорячённой кожи касаются порывы прохладного ветра, когда у Чжунэ пальцы сухие и холодные, а язык горячий и мокрый. Бин стонет в чужой рот, от Чжунэ пахнет немного пивом, немного им самим. Старшего ломает в чужих руках и почему-то очень хочется заплакать. Только он точно не станет.

Чжунэ кажется, что он наркоман. С каждой секундой кожа к коже ему всё мало. Очень мало Ханбина. Младший проклинает те дни, когда думал, что Бин занимает слишком большую часть его жизни. Да, это самый невыносимый хён. Да, он бесит Чжунэ до нервного тика. Но чёрт возьми, его так мало, так чертовски мало сейчас.

— От тебя пивом несёт, — выдыхает Ханбин, когда младший зажимает его уже на лестнице.  
— От тебя тоже, — отвечает Чжунэ.

Они стукаются зубами, кусают губы, руками давят на чувствительные точки друг друга, словно хотят под кожу пальцами.

— Бесишь.

Чжунэ цедит слова, сквозь сомкнутые на чужой шее зубы.

— Ненавижу.

Он выдыхает Ханбину в ухо, больно оттягивая зубами мочку.

— Только попробуй не вернуться, придурок, — в чужие губы, затыкая стоны и хныканья старшего. Чжунэ слишком мало. Ханбину тоже.

Самолёт отрывается от земли в восьмом часу утра. Ку Чжунэ курит прямо в комнате, лёжа на полу, потому что ближайшие пару недель он точно за это не получит по роже. Колледж посылается куда подальше. Сегодня только Чжунэ, сигареты и пустая квартира.

«Возвращайся скорее, придурок».


End file.
